Adventures of a socially awkward boy, the new directions and the DR
by Bexi Mikaelson
Summary: Part one to the current duo


A year had passed since Rebecca and Katie had arrived at McKinley High. They had wanted to return home for a while, but how could they without a time lord. Of course they had contemplated about asking him to get them home, but how could they after what he did to Jeremy. However it wasn't a total loss. They had the guys of their dreams right? Well it turned out Rebecca and Sam weren't really married. Coach Beist had used a fake mayan church to marry both Sabecca and Kesse (everyone had eventually given them coupled names). Of course this was probably for the best, but Rebecca couldn't help but notice Sam and Britney exchanging looks in the choir room. She had decided to confront him about it. It was probably just her imagination. But she had to be sure. She decided to ask him just after he'd had lunch. This was his happy time. It was perfect.

"So Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"It's probably nothing, but um…I don't suppose you have feelings for Britney do you?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that I've been seeing you too exchange looks in the choir room recently and I got to thinking…That's how Finn and Rachel started out right? And-"

That's when she knew. Sam had that look on his face that he always had on him when I was right. He liked Britney. All she could do was walk away, but she'd only walked a metre when Sam grabbed her back by the arm, "Look it's nothing and I'd never want to hurt you. I promise!"

"Sam. Stop. It's okay. I forgive you. You can't help it."

"What are you saying?"

"Look I don't want to have a romcom moment with you here, alright?"

And with that she practically dashed down the hall, without another word.

§§§

Enough was enough! Rebecca had to get out of here. Everyone knew that there was secretly a time lord at McKinley and she was going to find him. With Katie of course (there was no way she could do this by herself. Or leave her behind). She headed straight for the auditorium, that was where Katie and Jesse tended to hang out, doing endless duets and ballads. Even the thought of it made her feel queasy. But sure enough they were there. Luckily they'd just about finished their latest Adele number (Thank God!)

"Katie!" Rebecca practically screamed across the almost empty room.

"What? Can't you see that me and Jesse were having a moment?!"

"You're always having a moment! Come on, it's time to leave! We've been here long enough!"

"Look I wanna leave too, but you know we can't without the time lord!"

Rebecca ran to Katie.

"We can find him! I know it!"

Katie laughed. This wasn't good. It was one of her mischievous ones.

"Ha ha, funny thing. I may have known who it was for a while now, but didn't tell you because I didn't want to leave Jesse."

"Katie!"

"I know! Don't worry I would've told you sooner or later. Jesse is doing my head in with all these duets."

"So who is it?"

"You seriously didn't know?! Rebecca, who brought us here in the first place?"

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rr…"

"OMG I swear you're blonde on the inside! Jeremy!"

The answer had been in front of them all along. How could they not have known?! (Technically it was Rebecca, but I don't really call the shots around here). This was it! So then they went to go find him, and where else would he be, than with Santana…Jeremy had to get over his _Doctor Who _experience so he had been _hanging out _with her ever since. They found him in choir room trying to chat her up. Again.

They both called his name "JEREMY!"

Of course he was immediately mesmerised by their appearances.

"Come out here for second?"

"Yearsurethingguys" Jeremy managed to slide out of his mouth

"We need a favour."

"What?" Jeremy said as he raised one eyebrow. He remembers what happened last time they'd ask for a 'favour', and look where it got them.

"We need you to get us out of here, we know you can fly the tardis!" Rebecca told him.

"We need to get home! It's been a year!"

"Fine, but you need to get me into the tardis. You know that Zises is always guarding that thing."

"Don't worry leave it to me."

Luckily, Katie knew how to deal with Zizes. They were long term enemies, but Katie always prevailed in their day to day battles. It was easy. Besides Zizes was side tracked by Puck's latest box of chocolates he gave her.

As soon as they got inside Jeremy started to fire it up, just as he was about to type in their destination Rebecca walked over to him.  
_What is she doing? _Katie thought to herself. _She doesn't have a thing for him does she? EW! Well at least it's not me right? Yeah. _

Just then the tardis started to light up in that eerily green way that it always does and lift off. They were going home.

§§§

As soon as they landed Katie opened the door. There was smoke everywhere, it was suffocating her. Just as she regained her sight she realised where she was. This wasn't the UK. This was Virginia. Specifically, MYSTIC FALLS.


End file.
